Monocromático
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Mikasa se sintió perdida, sin un motivo para mantenerse en pie, sin embargo no cayó ¿por qué? la respuesta que buscaba es irrazonable y no la encontró en el campo de batalla. Fue un imperceptible murmullo el que basto para aumentar sus lágrimas y que un pequeño rubor adornara sus mejillas. "Yo estoy aquí, yo siempre estaré aquí." —Rikasa.


Esta cosa no me convenció pero la publique de todos modos LOL. Otra vez transcurre en un "futuro" remoto donde… hay OOC a montones, ya están advertidos (?)

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**"MONOCROMÁTICO"****.**

Mecánicamente Mikasa esquivó el ataque de otro Titán, solo por impulso. Sintió sus ojos arder y sus labios temblar con fuerza, aun cuando intentaba mantenerse calmada e imperturbable en el fondo solo quería gritar y desahogarse.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó constantemente _¿Por qué tú?_

La respuesta que buscaba es irrazonable y no se encuentra en el campo de batalla, donde la gente cae muerta o es descuartizada viva, justo frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Donde él ha muerto, protegiéndola.

Se siente repentinamente débil, como un estorbo. Pero no se detiene, continua atacando con su equipo de maniobras, siente que desfallece y aun alza su espada, ¿por qué?

_«No puedes ganar si no luchas.»_

Lo sabe, siempre se molesto en recordárselo, incluso ahora pareciera que luchan hombro con hombro y su hermano sonríe, presumiendo que acabará con más monstruos que ella, retándola con su silencio. Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensarlo, es meramente imposible.

Él ya no existe más…

— ¡Ackerman! —Al oírlo llamándola sus recuerdos se disiparon y vio a un Titán a pocos metros abriendo la mandíbula, dispuesto a devorarla. Esto está bien, podría morir y nada cambiaría.

Mikasa se sintió perdida, sin un motivo para mantenerse en pie, sin embargo no cayó. Como venía haciendo desde horas atrás aceleró y decapitó a la criatura con una ira casi inexistente y un corte sublime y perfecto.

Incomprensible, esa es la palabra.

A su alrededor los Titanes cayeron, uno a uno y gritos de alegría resonaron, contaminando el aire con una alegría malsana. Han ganado. Por fin, después de siglos enteros, la humanidad ha vuelto a vencer y el muro María es libre de la destrucción una vez más ¿pero a qué precio?

Si tan solo hubiera aguantado un poco más, si se hubiera alejado de su persona, él no… su única familia no…

Las porras y exclamaciones eufóricas continúan; ajena a todo y todos, Mikasa permaneció quieta cubriéndose más con su preciada bufanda, aferrándose a ella.

Algunos compañeros del escuadrón la felicitaron, otros le dieron palmadas en el hombro y siguieron su camino, extendiendo la noticia. Ella no dijo nada. Al menos no a ninguno de ellos.

— ¡Muevan sus flojos traseros y limpien esta porquería!, ¡aun no es tiempo de relajarse, imbéciles! —El enojo en su voz era tan notable, Mikasa lo miró de reojo—; y tú, ¿qué crees que hacías ahí atrás?

— Luchaba contra ellos, señor.

Rivaille frunció el ceño y se acercó, quizás más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— No, yo te diré lo que hacías, jugar a ser un soldado. Tu incompetencia casi te cuesta la vida, si yo no te alerto de aquella horrenda bestia tú mueres y perdemos a un valioso peón —surgió un breve silencio entre ambos y sin explicación alguna Rivaille suavizó sus facciones, ella sabía lo que venía. Y no estaba lista para enfrentarlo—. ¿Por qué Eren no está contigo?

— …

— Ackerman, responde —Sintiendo una horrible opresión en su pecho e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada la agachó, luchando por no llorar, él más que nadie no debía verla sumida en un estado tan patético. Resultaba tan doloroso— ¡Dime dónde diablos está, Mikasa!

— Está muerto —dijo. Y las lágrimas cayeron, pues ya no aguantaba la presión que esa verdad acarreó— Eren murió, señor, dio su vida por mí. Él… —su voz tembló y Mikasa se sintió más miserable que antes, ni siquiera valía la pena ocultarlo— e-él falleció… por mi culpa.

Dolía, dolía como nunca. Es cierto que prometió nunca rendirse, no ceder por un capricho infantil pero… en aquel entonces no lo vio cuando pasó. Y ahora sí. Los Titanes acabaron con él y ella no hizo nada al respecto por la conmoción y miedo.

Era tan cobarde. Tanto que no podía quitarse la vida, ni siquiera motivada por volverlo a ver en ese paraíso del que muchos hablan.

No quiere perecer, ni tampoco vivir.

— Murió —repitió Rivaille, escéptico—. Dices que Eren… murió —desvió la mirada a un punto inexacto del cielo, cubierto de negros nubarrones que avecinaban una tormenta y la regresó a ella—, ¿y qué harás ahora?

De entre todas las preguntas, esa era la que menos esperaba. Contrariada Mikasa abrió sus labios, pero nada salió de estos pues aun no entendía del todo aquella interrogante tan simple. Quería saber porque era su superior y estaba a su cargo o…

— ¿Acaso se preocupa por mí, señor?

Rivaille volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— Nunca te molestas en mostrar tus emociones y ahora estás llorando como un maldito bebé, además aquel Titán no fue el único que estuvo a punto de devorarte… —Mikasa se encogió un poco, molesta de ser tan obvia y que el llanto no cesara como le urgía que hiciera— sí, estoy preocupado.

Su corazón dio un brinco sin una razón exacta y permaneció en silencio, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirle.

— Y quiero saber que harás ahora que tu hermano no vive y no hay razón para seguir luchando con esas cosas.

— Supongo que… —dudó y no supo como terminar esa frase—, yo… yo…

No sabía. Nunca fue realmente buena haciendo algo, solo mataba y alzaba sus puños, lista para el inminente combate. No sabía cómo hacer una sopa, lo había olvidado, y nunca pudo aprender a coser como su madre ya que murió antes de enseñarle.

Ella no era tan magnífica.

Y como si él fuese capaz de leer su mente prosiguió, con esa calma que tanto aborrecía.

— Yo te diré que no harás, morir. Vas a vivir día a día, con ímpetu y agradecerás gustosa los halagos que los niños y ancianos te den. Cuidarás de los ciudadanos como si fueran tu familia y portarás con orgullo las medallas que el Rey te obsequie, ¿entendido?

— No —se sinceró—. Perdón pero… no soy buena disimulando algo que no es, no puedo fingir que nada pasó y que la muerte de Eren no me afecta como a usted —tragó saliva ante su fría mirada— No tengo ninguna razón para ello.

Esa era la verdad, la cruda realidad. Estaban Armin y sus amigos, sí, pero no era lo mismo. No tenía nadie a quien cuidar hasta altas horas de la noche o regañar por no comer sus verduras. Era como una madre sin hijos. Había perdido su propósito y por consecuencia sufría.

Al menos eso se empecinaba en creer.

— Yo estoy aquí —fue un imperceptible murmullo, probablemente producto de su insana imaginación, el que basto para aumentar sus lágrimas y que un pequeño rubor adornara sus mejillas—, yo siempre estaré aquí.

—…Nadie vive por toda la eternidad, señor.

— Para eso existen los recuerdos —aclaró él—, a Eren no le hubiera gustado verte tan… deplorable, y a mí tampoco me agrada. Si no puedes sonreír por él ni por Armin, entonces sonríe por mí.

— S-señor usted no… —Rivaille se dio la vuelta y acarició su mejilla, silenciándola, dejando su mente en blanco.

— Si no puedes vivir por ti misma, vive por mí y para mí —continuó, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con una sutil caricia—. Y si caes al suelo yo te levantare, si tus armas te pesan yo luchare en tu lugar y si sufres y piensas que es imposible seguir yo mitigare tu dolor.

Permanecieron callados, ignorando a las personas que corrían por las calles, las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

Mikasa sonrió con un atisbo de tristeza.

— Yo te odiaba.

— Lo sé.

— Pero deje de hacerlo hacía muchos años…

— También lo sé.

— Y comprendo bien que amabas a Petra. Así como yo a Eren —finalizó con voz trémula. Entraba en un terreno peligroso y ni siquiera tenía claro lo que sentía por él. Aun recordaba los comentarios que Eren hacia respecto a buscar su felicidad con otro hombre, hasta la fecha su incertidumbre sobre si se refería a Rivaille o no seguía latente.

¿Qué si así era, acaso era tan obvia?

— Sí, la ame, ahora quiero a otra persona —como si quemara su piel retiró su mano— Una chica que necesita ser la protegida y no el protector, como en antaño.

— Rivaille…

— Vive. Es una orden —dijo y se alejó con rapidez, dejándola ahí, sola en medio de la fluctuante lluvia y con un extraño cosquilleo picándole las costillas. El cielo estaba pintado de un bello gris, todo en las calles era gris. Excepto Rivaille, que resplandecía como un faro en la eterna obscuridad, o al menos así lo veía ella.

Una risita avergonzada se le escapó y lo siguió, pensando que aun cuando aparentara ser el humano menos expresivo del universo el Sargento también tenía sentimientos. Amó a Petra, la amaba a ella, y las lágrimas invisibles que se forzó en esconder eran prueba suficiente de que –de uno u otro modo– sintió un ápice de cariño hacia Eren.

Al alcanzarlo y por mero impulso tomó su mano entre las suyas, sin recibir una respuesta a cambio, solo un apretón.

— No soy invencible, mucho menos inmortal, pero me esforzare por ser la clase de chica que le gusta, señor —anunció con timidez.

— No empieces con esas cursilerías y apúrate, o te vas a resfriar —la regañó.

— Perdón —Mikasa sonrió—. Rivaille…

— ¿Hm?

— Gracias.

— Yo no te di la vida.

— No… es cierto, pero usted es la razón que buscaba, el porqué de mis latidos. Gracias —repitió sin miedo, Rivaille suspiró y la lluvia desapareció tan pronto como vino. Ahora, en lo alto del vasto cielo el sol brillaba, igual que su corazón.

Sí, Eren se había ido pero podría recordarlo. Sí, Rivaille era demasiado terco como para decirle "Te amo", pero por algo lo quería.

Sí… el mundo era cruel, pero también sumamente hermoso.

**#End**

* * *

El título es simbólico, producto de delirios míos. Y vaya sorpresa… incluso al final sigue sin gustarme XD lo cierto es que con estos dos solo me salen cosas raras y pseudo románticas. Si alguien leyó esto, gracias *lanza flores y se va*

¿Review?


End file.
